1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a reproducing apparatus, a method for controlling a reproduction and a program for reproduction. The present invention can be applied to, for example, a portable optical disk player, which is installed inside automobile and can be carried home.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a computer is capable of copying various data provided from a CD-ROM or the like to a hard disk drive apparatus therein and uses the data copied. On the other hand, the computer is also capable of recording various data, such as data recorded in the hard disk drive apparatus and data made by various application programs, to an optical disk for storing.
In such application programs used for recording and reproducing data to and from an optical disk, a speed of reading or writing data can be selected according to need, so as to ensure execution of reading or writing process, for example, even to and from a low quality optical disk.
On the other hand, an in-car optical disk player is made to be suitable for using inside a vehicle, even during bumpy rides, to listening to the music or searching a map by virtue of having enough vibration mechanism, such as cushions.
In addition, a portable magneto-optical disk apparatus, which is used for an audition of audio signal data, reproduces data at high speed as compared to a normal reproducing speed, and outputs the reproduced data through a high capacity buffer memory, so that the sound-skipping is effectively avoided.
On the other hand, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-42406 disclosed in Japan, an in-car DVD player is proposed, which stops reproducing a DVD by detecting start of driving in order to keep safe driving.    [Patent Document 1]    Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-42406